deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wharrgarbl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Janus Razo page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dengarde (Talk) 03:56, October 14, 2011 Calm down. The bold part doesn't go in itallics. Itallics are for quotes, and spoken dialogue. Get over yourself. [[User:Smokey McPott|''Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk''] 07:20, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I am sooooo lazy T_T the is so much work to do, many articles need pictures and any simple info...and all that i done for the last days is a couple of ridiculous minor changes for some articles...oh, crap. time to do something useful, yeah. Wharrgarbl 20:46, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Picture Screen What button do you press for a picture screen? Alockwood1 21:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Active Admins Well thats why I'm here (now). I'm not gonna just promote anyone to administrator, you guys will have to earn it. I promise not to go inactive again. If you see any vandals in the future, feel free to report them on my talk page. I'll deal out blocks as soon as I am able. Dengarde (Admin) 18:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Good to hear. Alockwood1 22:34, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh... A little tip for those who visits my talk page - I noticed that many, or even the most of the Dead Rising 2 Weapons\Locations articles are needing in pictures and expanding. Instead of correcting grammar once per day for time-badges (well, correcting grammar is obviously useful too, but...) try to do something with them as I do (or at least trying to). Thanks for attention. Wharrgarbl 08:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, but sometimes, it's only the one error that's spotted. Alockwood1 15:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Trick's adding new stuff when you're limited on resourses. Alockwood1 17:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Of course, I do know a way on how to get some photos of things- Download images from the Dead Rising Wiki, as I was talking to one Admin, who also works on the other site, and he/she said that it was alright, though I think putting down "Image was originally made by User:X" would help things out a bit, as it was done to an image of mine on another Wikia by an Admin, though the purpose of that was to crop the image and I don't know how do do that, but it could be done- just got to include the name. Alockwood1 18:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :To paraphrase a quote I heard, "We must do what we can with what we have."- Tremors 4: the Legend Begins. Alockwood1 18:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. Alockwood1 20:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Need any Help? Do you know of anything that you need help with? Alockwood1 01:43, December 25, 2011 (UTC) True, and Merry Chistmas. Alockwood1 17:37, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Got "High School of the Dead" and a Zombie calender. Alockwood1 21:30, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Plenty of good things. Alockwood1 13:36, December 26, 2011 (UTC) So, what did you do? I visited my Grandmother's place, and spent time with my Father's side of the family. Alockwood1 00:32, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Visiting family is good. Alockwood1 19:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep. :) Alockwood1 19:09, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Charms of desire To be honest, I'd be surprised if ANYONE knew the names of every single store in all the games. It's just one of those things you don't pay attention to. Even so, please don't create a new page without making sure it fits with the other pages of the same type of content, such as High-Noon Shooting Range. I recoment copying the entire page onto the new one and changing the info as you need. I'll give you some time to do that, but until then, the article will remain a candidate for deletion until I can finish up all this excess data clean up and do some quality control. Dengarde (Admin) :Like I said, Quality control. We can't have a bunch of pages that only have three lines that don't explain much of the wiki because if we kept doing that it makes the wiki look bad. I kept the page to give you the benifit of the doubt. Would have expanded it myself but I'm still trying to delete and clean up all this excess garbage data. You are right though, deleting the pages fore things that actually do exist is a bit much. Now that I think about it, an tag would have sufficed. Fell free to add it to pages that need more info. The tag will suffice as well. Also, one lst thing, If you're not sure you can complete the new page in the time that you have, please create the page you want in a sandbox page until it's consistant with other pages, or at least has enough info. Otherwise, people will probably think it's spam or garbage and this whole fiasco will happen all over again. Anyways, good job on Charms Desire and Small Vase. If you find any more blank pages feel free to edit or tag them as needed. I'm doing my best to clean it all up but the filters don't always catch the garbage pages. Dengarde (Admin) 21:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :There's lots of things everyone can do- trick's finding it. Alockwood1 00:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year Same with you. Don't drink more than three bottles of wine, or you'll get sick and drop whatever weapons you're carrying. :-D Alockwood1 14:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Probably better off with a Beer Hat, you get Prestige Points that way. Alockwood1 16:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) That to. Alockwood1 19:32, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Quote Oh shoot, I didn't notice that messed the character pages up. Thanks for pointing that out. I reverted the edits and the pages are now fixed. Dengarde (Admin) 18:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Somethings can be a pain. Alockwood1 00:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Error Oh thats easy to fix. You just need to change the name of the file it's supposed to display to the correct one. Not sure why this isn't working though, the filename is correct. Let me look into it.Dengarde (Admin) 19:02, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, after taking a look, it seems I've forgotten to actually upload the file. Whoops. It's fixed now. Dengarde (Admin) 19:02, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Re-Game I lack the platform to play it- Brother has the X-Box, and money has to be used according to needs, like electricity, and not for wants like Dead Rising. Alockwood1 17:20, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I have a computer, but it's sort of full. Alockwood1 17:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Annoying. :D Alockwood1 17:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Trouble I hope my computer doesn't have the perverbial flu- can't access page histories or post in forums on Wikia. Also, I'm having trouble on DA. Alockwood1 00:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm not quite sure how to do that. However, I think I've figured out how to work around my issues. Alockwood1 00:09, January 13, 2012 (UTC) IJIEK Jacket Here it is... Yeah, I can see the "Sold Out" writing. I want it. Badly. =\ I'm tired. Really =\ Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 03:56, January 27, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* Wharrgarbl 15:44, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Vehicles I think they are weapons. Alockwood1 19:47, February 8, 2012 (UTC) We all have our opinions. Alockwood1 00:58, February 10, 2012 (UTC) dunno dunno. boring.Wharrgarbl 12:36, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Life can be that way. Alockwood1 00:03, February 16, 2012 (UTC) just a little tired of winter. Wharrgarbl 05:15, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Relateble. Alockwood1 00:08, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Wow If you had common sense, you would of know it's not a mod. It's a official cross over event by Capcom themselves. Keep up the good work with your half assed editing, I'm sure done trying. bla-bla-bla Wharrgarbl 16:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Don't go. You're still needed. Alockwood1 00:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Your Profile Page I think you need to do something with it. Alockwood1 00:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Still, it would look nice if you put something in it- like whom is your favorite character, weapon, and so on. Might make you appear more interesting. Alockwood1 00:21, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, I do, sort of. Alockwood1 00:21, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to get the 200 day badge, and the Year badge- not easy on the StarCraft Wikia though- no blogs there. Alockwood1 00:08, February 29, 2012 (UTC) There is an admin who doesn't like that too much. Alockwood1 00:12, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Currently I'm trying to categorize people by the planet's they're from. Alockwood1 00:11, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Alockwood1 00:08, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Nice Day Really. Spring is coming. Wharrgarbl 12:32, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Sounds nice- I hope I'll be able to experiance it. Alockwood1 00:13, March 5, 2012 (UTC) About 15*F here. Alockwood1 00:07, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Could be worse- Californians have earthquakes, Flordarians have huricanes, Midwesterners have tornadoes, Western New Yorkers usually just have blizards, and New York Citiers have trafic jams. Alockwood1 00:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Got little snow at the moment. Alockwood1 00:11, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Weather can't make up its mind. Alockwood1 01:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Least one has their health- you do have yours right? Alockwood1 01:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. I don't know. Alockwood1 00:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Happy Saint Patties. Well, I hope you're wearing green on that day. Alockwood1 00:33, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Still, wear green- Irish hordes have been known to invade Russia on occasion. Alockwood1 00:01, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, because the Lepercons are trying to get away from those trying to take their gold. Alockwood1 00:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Alockwood1 00:19, March 15, 2012 (UTC)